


The Match that Dulled the Fire

by superocelotgirl



Series: The Magic of the Mages [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5th year, Angst, Fifth Year, Fighting, Fire, M/M, Magic, Simon and Baz aren't together yet, SnowBaz, Watford, angry baz, carry on, soft baz, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: It's 5th year, and Simon is driving Baz crazy, and for several reasons.1: He either wants to kill him, or kiss him, when he's around him.2: When doing magic around Simon, Baz can never find the right spell to use. I mean, what spell are you supposed to use against the Chosen One?3: Baz is hopelessly in love with him, and has practically no luck with him (or so he thinks)So when Baz finally gathers up the courage to go against Simon, what happens? Will he end it all? Or will Simon simply distract him and his magic again?





	The Match that Dulled the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a part of a series 'The Magic of the Mages', where accidentallybroken (you should go read their other things as well, they're great) wrote others!

~Fifth Year~

Simon Snow was driving me insane. Every time I saw him, I wanted to either do two things. One, kill him; or two, kiss him senseless. It’s overwhelming, it really is. I never know whether I should lunge at him, stab him, or kiss him. I feel all of this at once, and it’s always hard to ignore. In the end, most of the time I end up snapping at him. Or just yelling, sneering, and/or growling at him. But this time, I don’t know if I can take it anymore. He’s driving me absolutely mental.

Standing in-front of me, his grin is practically burning a hole straight through me. My hands are clenched into fists by my sides, and I’m staring back at him. We’re out in the Courtyard, and he just stopped me.

“Baz! Where weren’t you in Greek?!” He exclaims, grabbing my arm, forcing me to turn around to face him. I immediately yank my hand out of his grasp.

“Why do you care? It’s none of your business” I sneer.

“It’s my business, Baz, because you could’ve been doing anything. I can’t have you just DISAPPEARING like that!” He looks me in the eyes, the blue oceans trapped inside staring into my dead, cold ones. I look at the ground. For a second, when he was talking, it almost sounded like he cared about me. Like he cared for my safety.

“It’s none of your business, Snow, what I do and don’t do. For all you know, I could’ve been ‘plotting’ against you, the whole time” I mock, practically choking on laughter when I said ‘plotting against you’. I don’t know what he thinks I do in my free time, but that’s definitely not it.

I only plot against him when I’m near him. He, of all people, should know that.

“Of course it’s my business! When has it not been my business? You’re my roommate! I can’t just have you going around doing who knows wh-” He throws his hands in the air.

“-It’s NEVER been your business, Snow, and don’t argue me about it. I don’t go following you around like a helpless little puppy all day, wondering what you’re doing, so leave me alone. Got it?” I sneer again. His eyes burn into mine.

“You’ve been plotting against me, so of COURSE it’s my business! And I don’t know what you mean by ‘following you around like a helpless little puppy’, because if anyone follows anyone around here, it’s you!” He yells.

“Me?!” I bend over in laughter, grabbing my knees.

“Me, Snow?! Have you ever seen yourself?! You’re practically a CHILD-” I laugh, standing back up.

“I’m not a child! I-” He says, a blush spreading across his face. I almost blush myself at the sight of his rosy-red cheeks.

“You’re a five year old entrapped in a teenager’s body, Snow” I say back. He pauses, looking me in the eyes again. Thinking for a moment, he’s silent.

“Well…. At least I don’t go around hiding in the catacombs crying, at the fact that I’m a vampire!” He un-confidently says. My eyes widen.

“I don’t cry, Snow. Nor am I a vampire. And how the hell do you know I even DARE go in the catacombs?” I say, trying to throw him off.

“I’ve seen you! And yes, you do cry, I’ve seen you! Don’t hide from the facts, Baz. Now whatever you’re trying to d-” He waves his hands in the air, clearly running out of things to say.

“Crowley, Snow! How dense are you?! I. Don’t. Go. In. The. Catacombs. You must have dreamt this” I stare at him, my eyes never leaving his.

“You ARE a vampire, Baz! You can’t just go around plotting against me, missing classes suspiciously, and just casually come back at the end of the school day, acting like you haven’t been up to anything!” He shouts.

“And YOU can’t just go around following me everywhere” I roll my eyes. When will he realize how far he’s dragging me under? How conflicted he’s making me feel? Him following me just makes all of these feelings worse, and him being this close to me is making me dizzy, even if we’re simply fighting.

He looks down at the ground. He clearly has no words left.

“....There was still no reason for you to be gone during that class” He looks back up.

“You really want to know why I was missing, Snow? You REALLY want to know?” I clench my fists back together again, my knuckles turning white. Snow raises his eyebrows, as if it was obvious what his answer would be, and nods. I clench my teeth.

“My m-” I start, but he cuts me off.

“What could be so important that you have to leave RIGHT before a class, just to go disappear to the catacombs, Baz? I don’t understand-” He questions, causing anger to well up inside of me, for probably the millionth time today.

“My mother died, today, Snow! Years ago, Snow! It’s the anniversary of her murder. Happy now?!” I yell. He immediately stops talking, his eyes widening.

“You’re driving me f*cking insane, Snow! You don’t understand! You follow me around everywhere, always, and it’s driving me-” I start, letting out all the anger I’ve held in.

“-I didn’t know Baz, I’m sorry-” He apologizes, backing away. I stay put, my hands practically turning white altogether, I’m squeezing them so tight.

“You never understand, Snow! You’re like a-” I fire. I can’t stop. This day has been hard enough, and here Snow is, making my emotions even more mixed up then they were already.

“I-I didn’t know… I can leave-” Snow starts. I stop him, pulling my wand out, pointing at him. Now, I’ve decided that this is it. This is the time I’m finally going to end this. He’s driven me to the brink of my existence, or at least in my mind he has.

“Get out your wand” I command. He stops.

“Why? You can’t tell me what to d-” He starts saying.

“ **Bite the Bullet, Snow!** ” I yell, pointing my wand at him, practically shaking due to the amount of anger I have. His eyes widen. He immediately does what I say, and draws out his wand. I’ve always dreamed of doing this one day. I’ve messed around with spells with him before, tricking him with them, but now this is IT.

I’ve been holding these feelings for so long, letting them confuse me. I’ve gone back and forth, from wanting to kill him to wanting to kiss him. Like I said before. This time, though, I’m ready to end this. Finally confront those feelings.

Each of our wands are pointed at each other, the sun starting to set and illuminating us in hues of orange and yellow, I’m about to say something when he talks.

“I don’t want to do this, Baz” He states. I scoff. There’s no time for talking.

“ **Bite the Bullet** , Snow” I say again. Bite the Bullet is an older spell, forcing someone to give in and do something. It originated from one of the Normals’ World Wars, where soldiers had to bite down on a bullet to deal with the pain while being operated on without anesthetic.

“ **All Good Things Must Come to an End**!” Snow shouts. My wand falls to the floor.

Now I’ve always been good at magic, and it’s no secret. My mother would put me through class after class when I was younger, practically making me fluent in almost four other languages. Some school years she even had a teacher come to the house on weekends (or at least according to my father, I was too young to remember any of these things). Even though I was young, she made it a point to make magic a major part in my life. So when she was killed, it stuck. I kept going and trying my hardest with magic. Treating it like it was the last thing I could do to make my mother still accept me. Now I can control magic, like how my mother could control fire. I could control where it went, what it did, who it hurt, how big it was, or how small it was. I could draw it up from anywhere, at any time.

The one problem is, is that I can never control it around Simon. I can never think of the right spell, or the right language to use. I always end up letting my defense down, like I just did. I’m stumped, when it comes to Snow.

“ **Necessity is the Mother of Invention!** ” I yell. This is a more basic spell, one I learned when I was younger. When you’re really in need, this spell thinks out a creative solution to your problem. My wand flies back to my hand from the floor. Simon’s wand whirls around in his hand to face him.

Snow’s eyes widen, before closing them. He starts smelling violently of smoke, and a redish/orangish haze starts radiating off of him. The orange haze starts swirling around him, curling around his wand and his arm.

My eyes widen, like his had, when I realize what is happening. He’s going off.

“Snow!” I shout. He doesn’t respond. He looks like he’s going to pass out. My feelings of hatred towards him immediately dissolve, and transform into feelings of worry.

“We Never Know the Worth of Water Till the Well is Dry!” I chant the older spell. Water immediately pours over, like an invisible rain cloud perched above him, making him gasp. His eyes open quickly, and water runs through his curls, pinning some to his forehead, and down his face.

As if he is just now aware of himself, I can sense him trying to control his magic. He squints his eyes, and thinks. I don’t know what of (I’m not a mind reader, for Crowley’s sake), but it seems to be working. The orange/red haze slowly pulls back inside of him, until all of it is gone.

When there is no trace of any haze coming from him, I walk closer. He drops to his knees.

“Snow?” I ask softly. He doesn’t respond.  
My mood is changed, from wanting to kill him, to wanting to smother him in cuddles and kisses (kisses especially to that one mole on his neck).

Sighing, I rest my hand on my forehead. The sun has almost completely set now, specks of stars starting to line the greyish colored sky.

Snow completely falls onto the ground, face in the dirt. My mouth falls open.

“SNOW” I yell. He grunts. He’s alive, which is good, I guess.

“ **Your Mind is Clear** ” I cast on him, before hoisting him up on my shoulder. “Your Mind is Clear” was a simple spell, a simple memory-removing spell. I couldn’t ever bear having Snow remember this, he’d probably mock me for all of the basic spells I used against him, or the fact that I showed my worry for him for once. I struggle getting him on at first, but he’s always been fairly underweight, so he isn’t that hard to carry.

I start walking back to our room, him on my shoulder,

Like I said before; I’ve always been good at magic, and it’s no secret. I can control magic, like how my mother could control fire. I could control where it went, what it did, who it hurt, how big it was, or how small it was. I could draw it up from anywhere, at any time. I could control what I did with it, and what I wanted to do with it.

But carrying Simon back up to our room, it dawns on me. Why I can’t do it. Why I can never control my magic around Snow. Why I can never think straight around Snow. Why I can never use that one spell, that one spell that would end this.

It dawns on me, that Snow is my weakness. The one weakness, that happens to be the mentally-five year old who follows me around like a lost puppy. The one person who actually seems to care where I am going (even if he only cares for his own safety), the one person who seems to care that I was suffering today. The one person who noticed.

In some odd way, Simon is the one who starts the fire inside of me. He conflicts me, and my emotions. He burns a fire inside of me. But at the same time, he's the one who dulls it. He's the one that stops it, he's the one who puts out the fire. He's the match, the match that dulled the fire.

Simon Snow, the Chosen One, I realized, is the one weakness to my magic.


End file.
